Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playtesting Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.1, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com 4shared.com megaupload.com etc. Locations The Abbey * Crop thief quest: Tom claims to give you a Rad-X he dug out from a grave but you receive a lighter instead. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (This was changed in RP 2.0. He is now supposed to give a lighter. Text corrected in unreleased update - killap) * Continuity: If you find the body of Brother Thomas and then speak to the Abbot for the first time, the line you can choose to say is somewhat illogical. Firstly I can't know that the monastery is missing a monk, then the PC refers to the place of the find as "down there" as he knew where to seek for the monk and there is a preposition missing after "belonged". (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Grammar error fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Typo in conversation with the Abbot: "Brother Thomas has been missing for several day..." (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Typo in conversation with the Abbot: When asking the Abbot about the Order's history, one of your dialogue options reads "Where did your ancestor come from" as opposed to "Where did your ancestors come from?"screenshot (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * No more (?) music at this Location (GOG version of F2+ windows installer F2RP 2.1.1 on Vista x64) (Check your music path in the fallout2.cfg file - killap) Arroyo Broken Hills * If you tell Marcus the whereabouts of the missing convicts he puts them back into jail, but when you ask him afterwards "what's the news in town" he does not acknowledge this fact and still says they're missing. Is it possible to make a check for this and make Marcus skip this line? (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Vanilla problem. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * There are still issues with Marcus and the missing people down in the tunnels. Again, I turned in the Human conspiracy leader and went to find the missing people, yet Marcus does not recognize that I have found them. Savegame, SAVE 10. Fallout trilogy install, XP 2005 Media Center Edition. Using Party Orders add-on, Miria F2RPv20, RP2miria, and Unlimited party members mods. -Radar E 33 (Very odd. I think I included an older script by mistake. Recompiling it fixed the problem. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Den * Small Typo on Lara's floating text. {540}{}{Now that's Metzger's dead, I don't know what'll happen.} (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Buy the car from Smitty, but then don't drive but walk out of Den. When you come back, the car isn't in Den anymore (any way to get it back?). (F2RP 2.1.1, windows installer; savegame) (There is a way to get it back by setting global var 633 to 0 using F2se. The car in your save game seems to be on the Primitive Tribe tile. I wasn't able to reproduce this problem after getting the car back though. If others could try, I would appreciate it. - killap) * Game breaking bug - always crash upon entering the Den. Vista Ultimate x32bit. Fallout 2 v1.0, US, Humongous installation. RP v.2.1.1 Windows Installer, subsequent change of the protos from the Manual Installation in attempt to fix the problem. Savegame - http://www.4shared.com/file/Ih4M7XSz/SLOT03.html (Individual installation problem. I've never had this problem with the installer. - killap) Enclave Oil Rig EPA * Dialog with the Hologram 10001 starts with three "error" options, when i'd repaired the robot-controlling terminal BEFORE talking to the Hologram 10001. (WinXP+SP2, FO2 v1.0 US, Humongous, F2RP 2.1.1 win-installer - all options except the child patch installed) -- valcik, screenshot (Yeah, looks like I forgot to include the latest message file for it. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * All three cryo NPCs cannot be traded with. "This critter can't cary anything" error (Win7, FO2 v1.0 US, Humongous, F2RP 2.1.1 win-installer (all options except the child patch, old sounds, ammo fix), Fallout 2: Weapons Redone 2.1, Miria for real (adapted for 211)). Save below. (Your save game crashes as soon as I try and load it. Something is not right with your installation. - killap) * After some time Kitsune will revert back to her first level (pre-leveled with 30hp) even after receiving one level already (with 90hp) (Win7, FO2 v1.0 US, Humongous, F2RP 2.1.1 win-installer (all options except the child patch, old sounds, ammo fix), Fallout 2: Weapons Redone 2.1, Miria for real (adapted for 211)). Save (See above comment - killap) * (XP, GOG.com, 2.1.1 Installer with all options except kids) I entered the EPA, did all the quests but fled from the Wanamingos and planned to come back later. When I did I found that I didn't have the Security section key card anymore, didn't know the FLOWERPOT password anymore and the vents at the Mr. Chemmie were clogged again (Save 01). I went to the conference room, and got the keycard from the Security Chief again, no problen (Save 02). I'll assume I can "redo" the other things, too, if not I'll update. Savesgames (What do you mean by "update"? I really can't do anything with these saves. If others report this then I'll look into it. Right now it seems to be an individual problem. - killap) Gecko Klamath * If you take the quest to rustle the Brahmin but then tell the Duntons you're ashamed and decline the reward, the quest remains active and you cannot persue any other dialogue options with them until you accept your reward, making it impossible to talk them into leaving Torr alone and complete the "Find out who is rustling brahmin" quest until you say, "I'm here for my cut, partners" (WinVista, 2.1.1 US, installer, humongous, all options except talking head cassidy).savegame (Not really a bug, but I can see it as feeling incomplete. The script gives no indication that the line should complete the quest, but I've gone ahead and modified it just for the RP, no unofficial patch. Addressed in unreleased update - killap) Military Base Modoc * Minor bug: one shelf in the brahmin stables next to Rose's B&B cannot be reached. (Already fixed in 2.1.1 - killap) * Meat jerky sold by Grisham is inedible. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Did meat jerky ever do anything in the game? I really don't think it would heal the player or anything. It has been confirmed that the jerky isn't supposed to do anything - killap) * After completing the ghost farm quest and telling Karl to come back home, there are two identical copies of him in Modoc. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (I tested your save game and Karl is not there. However, Derek is outside Mom's place and he looks just like Karl. You might have gotten the two confused. - killap) That's odd because I definitely have two of them on the Main Street map. One stands in front of the church and the other on a small patch of corn field in front of Balthas' house. screenshot screenshot What might be causing this? I applied 2.1.1 over a fresh install of FO2 and used a 2.1 savegame but with that I never entered Modoc before. (Oops, I totally assumed you were talking about him being in the Den. I've gotten many reports of that. I'll check in Modoc again later today. - killap) Yep, you're right. I'm not sure how I missed this but there was always a Karl on the Modoc map. I had added another a long time ago but clearly this was unnecessary. Fixed in unreleased update - killap). * Miria's father is missing when i go to start the Brahmin quest. I have to have sex with Miria to have him show up. This happens when i try to start the quest and when i go to claim my reward. savegame -Radar E 33. (He is on tile 0 of the map for some reason. What did you do before this? Anyone else experience this? - killap) * When attempting to kill the wolves attacking the Brahmin, my companions may accidentally hit a Brahmin and conclude it's open season. This leads to a bloodbath. savegame -Radar E 33 (Yeah, the AI is like that. Not something that can easily be fixed. - killap) * Skynet will disappear when you tell him to wait by Cornelius' friend's house, blow up the crapper, and then go to the ghost farm. Sadly, no save near that point. Will have to reproduce the conditions of the bug. -Radar E 33. (A save game would help. Also knowing if this is reproducible would be useful. You're experiencing some odd bugs though. Did you do a clean installation? - killap) Ghost Farm * The "little girls" at the north side by the aquifer are still the little boy model. (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Navarro New Reno * Shark club basement can't be accessed due to enhanced maps. It looks like there is layer of "shadow" above the stairs. You can see it here. (linux wine, enhanced maps, rp 2.1.1) (It can be accessed just fine, but it may require more pixel hunting than one should undergo. I've tweaked it so that it isn't as tedious. Addressed in unreleased update - killap) * Three Card Monte's initial dialogue is a bit odd. He says "Looking to play, friend?" and your first option is, "Uh, get down to what?" It might be a bit more clear if the option was something to the effect of, "Play what, exactly?"screenshot savegame (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * When speaking to the Shark Club pit boss about old man McGee, he says, "He sure is pissed about you winning his fortune" even if you haven't yet done so.savegame (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * After your sex session with Mrs. Bishop (and/or Ms Bishop), they will be shown as sleeping in the bed. But when combat is activated, they will stand up. savegame (Engine issue. Nothing can really be done about this. - killap) * I stow-awayed into Navarro from Salvatore+Enclave transaction... and when discovered, I surrendered. Surprisingly, the guards brought me to the Enclave commander in the basement. I was still fully armed and my companions also were fully armed too. When talking back to the comandder, without papers... he/she didn't attacked me straight away. I was only attacked when I was checking the shelves. Not logical to be surrendered/captured and brought to commander with my weapons.. (my chances of survival is higher). savegame (Yeah, it is a bit illogical, but that fight would be completely impossible without weapons. I'll think about how I want to handle this... - killap) * I still can board the ventibird to Navarro, even after killing all the Enclave soldiers.savegame The vertibird flies automatically, so you don't actually need the crew there. - killap) * Just a typo; when talking to Father Tully about the Bishops, if you inquire about John Bishop's "business at home", Father Tully will ask if you've heard about the Vault City raids. Whenever you answer, the next line from Father Tully states that he "Ignoes you" instead of "ignores you".savegame (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) New California Republic * Game consistently crashes after killing Lenny the super mutant in the ring. (WinVista, 2.1.1, installer, humongous clean install, everything but talking head Cassidy) (Also, Killap, the included save is a good spot to examine the critical hit description error I posted below.)savegame (Bah, yeah I see the problem. Sadly, this came about as a result of the Lenny stuck in ring fix I implemented. I should have seen the problem earlier, but alas I assumed some bounds checking was occurring in the engine when it in fact wasn't. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * I killed Vortis & slavers and freed the slaves before Entering NCR downtown. Eloise is stuck with one dialog option which is wanting to shake my hands. I don't have the option to be a Ranger anymore. savegame (This is how the original script was coded. You only become a ranger if you requested earlier. I might consider changing this, but the devs clearly intended it to be this way. - killap) Primitive Tribe * Carry Weight would suddenly shift to a ridiculous number (1809041565, or -1809041565 for example) leading to either indefinite overburdened state, or infinite carry weight, respectively. Upon opening the inventory to examine this anomaly, strange items were generated, either in place of other items held, or possibly completely from scratch. One item had no name, no image, and held the description "If you see this, contact the developers". Another item had the image of Metal Armor as it appears when dropped on the ground, named "Exit Grid" (dropping this item would LITERALLY generate an exit grid at the player's feet, and walking into it would crash the game). I was unable to attach a save, because each of these results occurred one after another after reloading from the same save, with never the same results. Even a perfectly normal, bug-free reload at several points. I encountered this while doing quests/errands in Primitive Village, and have yet to encounter it since. (This should have been fixed in RP 2.1.1. Either way, I've removed the gecko skins which caused this problem. You will have to not have entered the Primitive Tribe for the fix to take affect. - killap) Raiders * I had Bishop holodisk (when I reach this point) and I showed to Shadow-who-walks to get him to trust me. But the later dialog repeated in a manner that is not consistent at all, i.e. asking names the raiders are working for.. Bishop.. eventhough after looking at the holodisk. Plus, how is this tribal scout going to see the data from a holodisk? looking at my pipboy? words-text? http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yxmj6jyc8pcdev1 (Save game seems to no longer be hosted. Please re-post. - killap) * When spotting the raiders outside Vault City at night and following them to their camp, I come to a place with with ruined buildings and a whole building called Bob's Car Mart (with some rats in it). There's a collapsed cave at the back of the map, with some bones and the corpse of an average peasant (no loot). The rubble can't be blown up with explosives. I would think there was some clever new stuff to do here to get into the raider base, except I get to this same location regardless if I get the well or cave entrance. Re-entering the area once found changes nothing. http://i40.photobucket.com/albums/e239/Necrotelecomnicon/AO/scr00000.jpg?t=1280283809 http://i40.photobucket.com/albums/e239/Necrotelecomnicon/AO/scr00001.jpg?t=1280283930 (What is the bug being reported here? This is the "secret" entrance to the Raider's base that you only get if you have good outdoorsman, etc. It has always been there, but is now just an improved looking map. You still use the ladder to enter the base on this map. - killap) Seems like a bug to me. It seems no matter what message I get (cave or well), it leads to the well-map. Here's a savegame, if the screenshots were hard to comprehend: http://www.4shared.com/file/J3uz4ahj/SLOT05.html (Ah, found the problem. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Redding * Xp, humongous, 2.1.1, windows installer, all mods from installer installed, nothing else. Lou the bartender, upon speaking to her for the first time in my game, does an unavoidable dialogue about someone called "Fannie" and giving them enough money to overdose themeselves even though I am 100% sure I did nothing of the sort. Also, Doc Johnson has typo under the same save. Convo options 2-1-2 "going to go to be". http://www.mediafire.com/?xwbf3z3pb3dpe53 (local variables were being overwritten. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) San Francisco *BOS medical computer: I'm not sure if this is a bug since I don't know if the computer is supposed to take into consideration the "debt" when rising a certain stat value that has fallen below the minimum of "1". In my particular case I wanted it to rise my charisma from "0" to "1" but ended having a stat of 2 which is erroneous because initially when starting the game, my character had CH=2. Later, Dermal and Phoenix Asslt. Enhancements decreased the value to "1" (internally "0" because at that point I was not able to rise it with shades above "1" anymore, which is correct). So I expected the medical computer to work with the internal value and just clear the "debt". (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame * Entering the Hubologist stash for the first time with IN<4 will get you stuck in an endless conversation loop with the gaurd. (2.1.1) Here is the savegame, sorry :) (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Hubologist guards are able to shoot through solid walls and doors that are in the main chamber, that is next to AHS-9's office.http://rapidshare.com/files/413195019/San_fan_bugs_Radar_E_33.7z SAVE three. -Radar. (Some of this was fixed in 2.1.1 and the rest should be fixed in the unreleased update. - killap) * Getting the Human remains at the Hub base and killing the Hubologists before getting the vertibird plans prevents the player from talking to the head Shi researcher about the remains or getting a reward. In the included save file, I have not killed all of the hubologists, but I have the remains and won't be recognized as possessing them. http://rapidshare.com/files/413195019/San_fan_bugs_Radar_E_33.7z. SAVE four. -Radar (You need to have it in your inventory when you talk to the researcher. You had it on the floor in your save game. - killap).I threw it on the floor on purpose. Pick it up and try to talk to him. It doesn't work. (Odd, worked just fine for me. - killap) * Bizarre map glitch where grids will show an "S" symbol outside of the map. Found at Shi Base and BoS base. http://rapidshare.com/files/413195019/San_fan_bugs_Radar_E_33.7z, screenshot. SAVE four. -Radar (Fixed in RP 2.1.1 - killap) * Man guarding motorboat give unlimited xp if dialouge 2-1-1-1-1 is followed every time you talk to him (Win7x64, installer humongous, complete RP 2.1.1 install, Party Orders add-on) savegame (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Sierra Army Depot * Minor bug: Last line in Skynet's first dialog in his robotic form is not left-aligned. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot (Screenshot tells all, but do you happen to have a save game to test? - killap) yes, here please. savegame (Thanks for the save game. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Slave Camp Vault 13 * One can never learn the true purpose of the vaults from "voice interface terminal". Seems to be caused by a script bug in Node902: if (is_success(do_check(dude_obj, STAT_lu, -20))) then begin This check will always fail as a stat will never be greater than 10, so the chance to succeed will be less than 0. Not a bug, but a thought: I would have expected the check to be balanced with perhaps a science skill check, not just luck stat check. For me at least would had more sense. A similar bug is encountered when you try to guess the password once you try to access overseer logs (Node900) if (is_success(do_check(dude_obj, STAT_lu, -35))) then begin (That is not how those checks work. It takes your stat and uses it in a random number roll. The value at the end of that line of code determines how hard it is to get a valid roll. The more negative, the harder it is. - killap) According to your explanation on NMA the formula is more like probability_to_succeed = (current_stat_of_critter_being_checked + modifier) / 10 so any modifier below -9 will make the probability_to_succeed a number below or equal to 0, which causes roll failure. Take note that this is a roll against stat (which takes values between 1 and 10), not skill (which takes values between and 300) - clampi. (Wo, that was an old thread. I totally forgot about all that. I think you might be right. It's odd though, since I could swear I was testing it just fine during the beta phase. I'll have to look into this more. - killap) * Hacking into overseer logs always succeeds as there is no roll against skill there (science maybe), but you are directed to Node031 directly (Node027 and Node028 code needs massaging). '(Fixed in unreleased update - killap) *Not a bug, but a convenience modification: once you want to search for "Societal Preservation Program", it should be possible directly after you switched the console to keyboard input, not be forced to read the overseer files again and again. Vault 15 Vault City * Attempting to fulfill Ranger duties in Vault city nets me negative Karma. I kill Lynette and her mercenaries and i get negative karma, even though she is a slaver and city guards are simply mercenaries, and shouldn't count as negative kills. (Not a bug. Lynette isn't a slaver in the same sense as Metzger and no Ranger quest asks you to start shooting up Vault City, so there's no reason unloading on the city shouldn't result in negative karma. Things like this go in the suggestions thread, not the bug report) * There is also another bug that occurs during my Ranger duties; My group will attack innocent civilians and servants that are running for their lives. They should be ignoring them in favor of actual combatants, but that does not appear to be that case. Just walk past a citizen and that should trigger the bug. savegame -Radar E 33. (Again, not a bug. As much as you might want it to be, randomly going genocidal on the Vault City bureaucracy is not considered a "good" act, and it makes sense that innocent people would be fleeing for their lives/going hostile in such a case, as they are all considered to be on the same team. Refer to the suggestions thread if you think the teams or karma should be flagged differently, but not the bug wiki.) * After going on a rampage in Vault City, I am unable to access the Vault there. There is an invisible wall blocking my progress. I did not approach the guards and trigger the access event before going on my rampage. Shouldn't matter though, unless i angered the gaming gods... savegame - Radar E 33 (Odd. I too cannot enter the Vault with your save, but there is code in place that should remove these blockers. How did you kill those guards? Can your (or anyone else) reproduce this? - killap). I killed them with my Guass Rifle. I will be unable to reproduce, as my computer is being upgraded. Vault City Village * You can get behind the cliff face at the top of the map. You run off to the top right so I'd guess it's a missing blocker on the map. (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * When asking Conner about who exactly Old Joe is, after his explanation your options are "Interesting, I must be going." and "Grand guest?" This second option doesn't relate to anything he just said, and the reply Conner gives, "Yeah. Good for you. Don't forget about helping us" doesn't relate to it either.screenshot screenshot savegame (Apparently the engine displays commented out message lines. I've run into this before, but just forgot about that happening. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) *The FIRST time you speak to Connar, if you opt for the diplomatic solution with McClure, instead of accepting his idea and/or accepting payment in advance for the weapons, the quest to bring Connar the guns he requested is now added to the list (#11 in my save), AND already crossed out. This doesn't make any sense, because his response to my proposition is blunt refusal on the grounds that no one in VC can be trusted, and he sends me on my way to seek out Old Joe about those firearms. If he agrees to the idea, grudgingly or not, then I can see why the quest would be crossed out. (Vista Home Premium, F2RP 2.1.1 windows installer, US, humongous, F2WR 2.1c) http://www.4shared.com/file/dQ2Ar4b_/Quest_Gets_Crossed_Out_Early_S.html * Completing the quest for resolving the issue between VC and the Village (I chose diplomatically, as seen above) left Connar's dialogue permanently stuck on asking me for a progress report, and my character had nothing to add. (Vista Home Premium, F2RP 2.1.1 windows installer, US, humongous, F2WR 2.1c) http://www.4shared.com/file/f98rqN_U/Connar_Stuck_with_Incomplete_D.html (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) Encounter Bugs * "Thick forest encounter": Foliage is obscuring the critters on this particular map. My suggestion would be to thin it out a bit where the critters would normally spawn. Additionally removing the cacti and cabbage from the forest would make it more plausible. (WinXPx86, 2.1.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Very minor issue, but addressed nevertheless. Addressed in unreleased update - killap) *Kaga Encounter: Game crashes during combat (usually melee). Every variety of the encounter (taken from the same venture into the wasteland, relatively early on) would crash in similar way. (Vista Home Premium, F2RP 2.1.1 windows installer, US, humongous, F2WR 2.1c) http://www.4shared.com/file/yvBbl9Vn/2_Kaga_Encounter_Bug_Saves.html *Kaga Encounter: Game crashes trying to load a save from during the encounter, though saves made later from the same encounter work perfectly. (Vista Home Premium, F2RP 2.1.1 windows installer, US, humongous, F2WR 2.1c) http://www.4shared.com/file/oedLUFu2/Kaga_Encounter_Loading_Crash_S.html Misc. bugs * Additional Karma Images are changing not only on "Karma" tab, but they also replace image corresponding to the first position item on "PERKS" and "KILLS" tabs ("TRAITS" and usually "Alien kills" respectively) (Fixed in sfall 2.11. Don't update though unless you know what you're doing. Just wait until RP 2.1.2 is released. - killap) * Upon a new game start, after getting the vault suit and exiting Arroyo to the World Map, any critical hit causes Zero Damage, however if you save and reload but once, it works normally after that, until you start a new game once more. (WinXP X86 SP3, RP v2.1.1, Windows Installer, Humungous Install, just required options nothing else.) says: I'm pretty sure critical hits are disabled by the game for the Temple of Trials (or perhaps it's just the first day of in-game time). Maybe that's got something to do with the issue. Funny, cause I was getting this bug after the temple of trials and like I said before I had reached the world map already.. Got into battle and nailed a Zero Damage Critical, I did that repeatedly till I reloaded a save game, then it worked fine.. I suspect that the Fixed Fallout Default Critical Hit Tables, Is somehow related to the problem, especially since the same thing happens in RP versions v2.0, v2.1 and v2.1.1, and those versions had selected that Fixed Fallout Default Critical Hit Tables Pre-selected by default, or I think they did but sure enough in ddraw.ini with the Fixed Critical Hit Tables the bug occurs. Another thing it never happened in RP v1.2 or lower the way it is now. I suppose I could find a way to upload a custom character design file that could show the issue plainly. Here is the link. My Created Character File Download Link Just use this character file to create a "New Game" character, proceed through the game till at least the world map, then get into a fight either on the world map or inside klamath or anywhere else.. Just don't reload any savegame or save and reload as any reloading operation nulls the bug. Good Luck, but finding this should be much easier with My Character File. (Fixed in sfall 2.12. Don't update though unless you know what you're doing. Just wait until RP 2.1.2 is released. - killap) *A great deal of the time that the player gets hit with a critical, rather than displaying the damage in the lower left corner, it shows nothing and goes straight to the description. screenshot (See NCR-Lenny error above for savegame) *Game crashing to desktop during combat. (Seems to be solved by not installing the Fallout 1 weapon sounds) (GOG version of F2+ windows installer F2RP 2.1.1 on Vista x64) *I am still unable to access much of the RP content. I first had this issue with RP 2.0e and am having it now with RP 2.1. The main difference between the two version is now I cannot access or get to the Residential Area of the Den, as opposed to just EPA and the Primitive tribe in 2.0e. I also cannot use NPC armor appearances or have the Talking head for Cassidy appear. I believe this has something to do with my registry, as I have uninstalled both Fallout trilogy and RP without any improvement. Savegame, Save 9. Fallout trilogy install, XP 2005 Media Center Edition. Using Party Orders add-on, Miria F2RPv20, RP2miria, and Unlimited party members mods. -Radar E 33 Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project